Vanora (Earth-7153)
(Full appearance) | HistoryText = Origin Vanora was the daughter of a lupine-mutant and an Asgardian wolf god. After her birth, Vanora was taken to Asgard and raised by her mother. There she grew up very rapidly, and filled with hate and rage. Eventually, Vanora grew distant from and resentful toward her mother. Under unknown circumstances, Wolfsbane and X-Factor Investigations believed Vanora had died. However, Layla Miller knew she was still alive. Under the request of Madrox, Layla paid Vanora to murder the couple on their wedding night in the form of Wolfbane because "that's how the story ends." Madrox from Earth-616 appeared shortly thereafter, and witnessed the death of his counterpart. He immediately notified the other members of X-Factor downstairs, but left them and was ambushed by Vanora outside. While his superpowered dupes fought off Vanora, Madrox escaped, only to be hit by a drunk Val Cooper's car. As he apparently died, he was actually transported unharmed to another world. Breaking Point When Madrox returned to his world, Tryp was able to bring Vanora, along with alternate versions of Steve Rogers and Dormammu along with him to Earth-616. Under Tryp's direction Vanora and the other travelers remained in hiding. When the time was right, Tryp sent the three travelers to lure Madrox and Havok into an ambush in Central Park. Dormammu and Deathlok were killed, but Vanora escaped. and Tier]] Later Tryp brought Vanora to the Sproul State Forrest in Pennsylvania, where Darwin was hunting the Werewolf by Night and her "brother", Tier. Vanora saved Tier from Darwin, but before the pair could discuss their connection, Wolfsbane appeared and Vanora attacked. Rahne was saved by Shatterstar, who stabbed Vanora with his swords, and left her seemingly dead. However, Vanora later fully recovered. | Powers = Vanora is a demigoddess, the daughter of lupine-mutant and Asgardian wolf god. She resembles a humanoid-wolf with razor sharp claws and fangs. She has demonstrated the following abilities: ]] *'Shapeshifting': She has the ability to shift between a fully human and fully lupine form. She also has the ability to morph into any lupine form. *'Accelerated Aging': Vanora reportedly grew very fast in Asgard. *'Superhuman Strength' *'Immortality': Vanora seems to be immortal or near immortal due to her Asgardian parentage. She has be shown to survive from seemingly fatal wounds. **'Superhuman Durability': Vanora has been shown to survived severe physical punishment in battle with little or no discernible damage. **'Regenerative Healing Factor': Vanora has been shown to survived severe physical punishment in battle and recover from seemingly fatal wounds. *'Superhuman Speed' *'Superhuman Agility' *'Superhuman Senses' | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = 's vision of Vanora (impersonating Wolfsbane) killing Madrox and Layla on their wedding night]] * In , Tryp shows Wolfsbane a vision of her killing Madrox and Layla on their wedding night. This was part of the motivation for Wolfsbane to leave X-Factor. This event obliviously did occur in the alternate future of Earth-7153, though the killer was Vanora posing as Wolfsbane. * In mainstream reality Wolfsbane and Hrimhari have a son, not a daughter. * In her human form, Vanora looks very similar to her mother. * Despite being raised by her mother in Asgard, Vanora and Rahne have a very negative relationship. On Earth-7153, Rahne describes Vanora as "demon spawn", and when Vanora met Wolfsbane from Earth-616, she jumped to attack and kill her very quickly. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Lupine Form Category:Shapeshifters Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (Time/Reality Travelers) Category:Asgardian Wolf/Mutant Hybrids Category:Sinclair Family Category:Characters Displaced to Earth-616 Category:Hrimhari Family Category:Virtual Immortals